


I think we're alone now.

by navelgazer



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, It's mostly Steve, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, am i projecting onto both of them? perhaps, fuck ronald reagan also, it takes a while for Billy to show up not in steve's mind, oh fuck its the 80s and i'm into dudes and i'm a dude, parents are terrible, this will have a happy ending or so help me god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navelgazer/pseuds/navelgazer
Summary: "The first time Steve finds himself jerking off while thinking about Billy, it's an accident."Steve has developed... something about Billy Hargrove. But what? Has he brought some illness back from the Upside Down? Been hit in the head too hard?Steve doesn't know what's happening to him, but he'll stumble along into the truth eventually.





	I think we're alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> hello- my first fic on ao3. idea wouldn't leave me alone. not beta'd so any errors in grammar or in judgment are entirely my own. enjoy!

The first time Steve finds himself jerking off while thinking about Billy, it's an accident. He's in the shower, trying to determine which of his bruises are from the Upside Down and which are from Billy. He keeps playing the scenes from the tunnels and in that damn bus over and over, meditating on different purple-blue-black blotches on his chest, his arms, his thighs.

Some of them he's positive he knows where they came from. The cut hidden in his scalp is definitely from that fucking plate. He remembers the ache on the left half of his face, the swollen shut eye, is from the first time Billy decked him, when they were still outside, when he'd crumpled. When Billy had hissed, “I told you to plant your feet.” Somehow the taunt smarts more than the black eye. Steve doesn't linger on that. His brain's so foggy he barely remembers why the fight even started. 

He's trying to, though- he remembers the Camaro rolling up to the Byers’, Billy stomping out of it, him coming out of the house. The next couple of minutes are a blur of images. Billy stripping his jacket off, his shirt mostly unbuttoned, revealing his golden chest. Billy sucking on his cigarette and smirking at him, the smoke curling out of his mouth. Billy wagging his tongue at him, Billy's soft, pink mouth, the glint of the chain around his neck in the low light. Billy's painted-on jeans.

And then he's hard.

“Huh,” he thinks. “That's weird.”

But Steve is still a teenage boy, so instead of dwelling on it, he jerks off. Makes it fast because his whole body aches. 

He lets his mind drift to one of his standard masturbatory fantasies. It always starts with him imagining someone gnawing a kiss into the side of his neck, hard enough to leave an imaginary purple bruise. 

Steve hasn’t thought about this image in a while. It used to be his favorite, before Nancy. When he first started crushing on Nancy, he’d imagined it was her kissing him, going up on tiptoe, her delicate hands and slim wrists grabbing at his back. 

But it’s not about Nancy anymore. Steve tries not to let himself think about Nancy. Nancy’s gone now, so it’s back to what he knows.

The vaguely human-shaped blob making love to his neck doesn’t look like Nancy anymore. Steve imagines burying his hands in the blonde curls of his fantasy. He imagines how they’d look together, golden skin against porcelain white. Suddenly, his fantasy lover starts to lift its head. It’s smiling at him, grinning, pleased. Then it makes purposeful, predatory eye contact with Steve through long eyelashes and heavy lidded eyes. It laughs, and Steve is thrust back into his body, the image disappearing.

Steve is in the shower alone, cumming because of Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! this fic is unfinished, so i'm not sure how long it will end up being. chapters will likely vary in length, but this first one is real short and sweet. i make no promises about a regular upload schedule. any ooc-ness is likely me projecting so please don't be too unkind. thanks xoxo


End file.
